psifandomcom-20200214-history
PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2014
11:16 How's everyones day? 11:19 Alright, I suppose. Yours? 11:19 Ok I guess.Trying to plan things out. 11:20 but could anyone help? 11:21 Well.I've seen worse,But never heard of this kind of thing occuring with a random kinesis. 11:21 Hey everybody hows it going? 11:21 Pretty good. 11:21 Hello rhyme 11:21 And hello unitato 11:22 Fine. 11:22 Hey Moon 11:22 Hey moon are you new? 11:23 Yes 11:23 Sorry, gtg dinner 11:23 Brb 11:23 Welcome to the wiki 11:23 ok 11:24 Hey Jake 11:24 Hello 11:25 Hm 11:26 So... 11:26 I'm bored beyond bored. 11:26 and currently procrastinating. 11:26 Ugh 11:28 Yup 11:30 im bored too 11:30 I just want it to be friday already. 11:31 I mean,Who doesn't. 11:36 It is friday where I live :P 11:38 Lucky.Still stuck in thursday over here. 11:39 Lol :) good luck 11:41 I can't handle the wait anymore.Christ for some reason Thursday is the longest day of the week for me. 11:41 :o for me it changes 11:41 some days feel like an hour XD 11:42 hey 11:42 The weekend especially. 11:43 Hey Time. 11:43 Freakin.If Chronokinesis existed,I'd be extending that to like 100 hours. 11:43 XD 11:44 my legs hurt, what's the convo about? 11:44 Well.We have no idea really. 11:46 Whatever comes I guess 11:47 so what's your take on invisibility, is it possible? 11:48 Nope. 11:48 not even through another ability, like photokinesis or telepathy? 11:48 If your refering to making your body non-Visible.Then no. 11:48 http://www.iflscience.com/technology/new-invisibility-cloak-completely-conceals-objects 11:48 yes, it is. 11:49 Interesting. 11:49 Though I think he was refering to ability wise.I say science makes alot more sense with it. 11:49 Yeap :) 11:50 Closest to telepath invisibilty.Well you'd still be physically there,but you'd be sending out signals for people to notlook at you.Which I'm not sure whether or not you'd be able to maintain. 11:51 Even then.To do that for more than a minute on multiple people walking around would probably be irritating. 11:51 Well there is blind spots, standing in somebody's blindspot could basically make you "invisible" to them 11:52 what about doing it on one person? 11:52 Huh? 11:52 Still would probably be very irritating in terms of "abilities".But it could be possible.Of course,You'd have to be very good with telepathy. 11:53 Or you could just do what Uni said. 11:55 lol 11:56 i'm bored 11:57 Hey this looks pretty cool. 11:57 http://www.iflscience.com/health-and-medicine/new-device-could-help-gunshot-victims-seconds 11:57 http://www.iflscience.com/brain/how-meditation-affects-brain 11:57 I love this website lol 11:58 And Now I do too 11:58 It's the one thing stopping me from doing work.Great job uni. 11:58 Lol your welcome (wink) 11:59 That would be really good 11:59 One thing I don't get is all the meditation hate I see sometimes.Like,It has quite a bit of benefits if I do say so myself. 11:59 Especially with improving patience. 12:01 Yeah, I think my dad needs to try meditation... 12:02 It baffles me when people say "Meditation is bad" or it's "demonic" or whatever. 12:02 How on earth is relaxing yourself Bad? 12:03 it doesnt even have to be religious 12:04 it is proven to prevent diseases and lots of things 12:05 http://www.iflscience.com/health-and-medicine/pentagon-has-zombie-apocalypse-emergency-plan 12:05 ^lol^ 12:07 See.This site has just about everything 12:07 Don't even get me started on "The Russian Sleep Experiment" 12:07 lol 12:07 isn't that fake though? 12:08 Shit.They took some really anorexic white people (Me) for that one imo.Never have I seen something so odd. 12:08 wot :o 12:09 http://www.iflscience.com/technology/japan-wants-put-giant-solar-farm-space 12:09 ^Now thiis is impresive 12:09 Only thing stopping that imo.Is the constant want of money 12:10 Think about all the cash made on other kinds of energy,That are cheap to pull off also. 12:11 what does imo stand for? lol 12:11 In My Opion 12:11 ooo ok 12:11 *Opinion 12:11 thanks 12:11 Get with teh times uni 12:12 I'm sorry ;~; 12:12 It's k k 12:12 http://www.iflscience.com/technology/how-build-smartphone-microscope-stand-10 I think I might do this 12:12 http://www.iflscience.com/plants-and-animals/its-mosquito-tornado 12:12 This is fucking scary. 12:13 O_O woooow 12:14 Shit had me never going over to that state. 12:14 Where yo sword at!. 12:14 http://www.iflscience.com/technology/solar-roads-could-power-entire-country 12:14 I like the idea of all these 12:14 oh which state es? 12:15 Imagine that in Australia XD our mosquitos are massive 12:15 Mosquitornado. 12:15 aha like the sharktonado 12:15 Musky Tornado xD 12:15 eww that movie 12:15 Tera Reid dying for roles playing in that one 12:15 Tara*? 12:16 SharkNado was like.The most predictable movie ever 12:16 Musky Tornado sounds like "The Invasion of ManPit" 12:16 Or somethin 12:16 LOL 12:17 have you guys seen the tremor movies 12:17 Yes. 12:17 Love those 12:17 Me too :D 12:18 http://www.iflscience.com/technology/are-flying-cars-finally-becoming-reality I saw this a while back :) 12:19 http://www.iflscience.com/environment/no-solar-panels-will-not-drain-suns-energy Did people seriously believe solar panels drain the suns energy?? wtf D; 12:20 *D: 12:20 The Fuck 12:20 The sun is technically an ALMOST Infinite mass of energy. 12:20 Solar Panels merely absorb the light of it.It doesn't "Drain". 12:20 Which Last time I checked shines brighter than a diamond.Like,I ain't starin at it. 12:22 I know it pisses me off when I see people sharing things like that, like you look it up and BOOM theres a website explaining its a hoax. how damn ignorant do people have to get 12:23 Can people like.Not have common sense. 12:23 Like people be like 12:23 "Grass Kills". 12:23 XD 12:24 There was this moon melon thing on fb that like five people I know shared. 12:24 Omg.I want to eat one. 12:25 "Moonmelon is a blue coloured watermelon from japan. It's taste changes with each bite" 12:25 its not real 12:25 Goddamnit. 12:26 Like the caption itself was stupid, I don't see how anybody could believe it. It was a whole paragraph and just because they use words like "scientists" or "experts" everybody bel;ieves it. 12:26 Eh.I only saw one post. 12:26 n was like 12:26 whatever.It looks cool. 12:26 Wb Moon 12:26 Lol 12:26 Moon don't go on nation chat.Demi as per usual is on his period. 12:27 I see lol 12:27 Thanks uni! 12:27 12:27 Moon, what abilities are you interested in? 12:28 Uni.What abilities are u interested in? 12:28 UmbraK, PhotoK and I can do a bit of VitaK 12:28 Please never say vitak again 12:28 I will murder u 12:28 why o.o 12:28 Pyrokinesis, Plasmokinesis and Dark matter kinesis if its possible 12:28 Because I do healing and despise whoever created the term "Vitakinesis" lmao. 12:28 People be like 12:28 lol ok, healing then 12:29 "I'm a vitakinetic".Like it's some kind of vg title. 12:29 I have no idea what Plasmokinesis is lol 12:29 Oh lawd 12:29 Control of plasma As I heard 12:29 plasma, like white blood cells? 12:29 Now control of the water in your blood...I don't exactly suggest that. 12:30 I reckon controlling blood is a bad idea 12:30 I saw a kid try to make sword of his own blood.Oh Lord.This is why I'm against "Retardokinesis" existing. 12:30 anyways I have to go now :) cya my fabulous internet family <3 12:30 LOL 12:30 I can imagine kids thought they could "throw bloo dat each other" 12:30 Blood 12:30 to fight 12:30 Like Omfg. 12:30 It'd replace sparring 12:30 But anyway 12:30 Bye Uni 12:30 Nice talkin to u 12:30 Cya~ 12:31 Bye uni1 12:31 ! 12:31 Have a nice night! 12:31 12:31 Watching cops n like.It takes 5 people to get 1 guy who's practically limping down. 12:31 Christ. 12:31 lol 12:32 Rambo is more realisitc 12:32 Realistic 12:33 So what is... 12:33 "Dark Matter Kinesis" 12:34 Control of dark matter 12:34 Uh.Elaborate. 12:34 By dark matter u mean...? 12:34 Condensation and changing polarity of matter into dark matter 12:35 So let me understand this. 12:35 Your going to start off.With probably the most difficult things possible. 12:35 That aren't even known if their possible. 12:35 Im not gonna do it 12:35 Oh Ok 12:35 Im interested 12:35 Would try out, but at a future event 12:35 I barely started on EM 12:35 hey does anyone need help 12:36 http://xkcd.com/808/ lololol 12:36 Eh.I'm more so focused on elemental energy manipulation and scanning as of current. 12:36 Lol, so true 12:36 You know.That actually makes 12:36 alot of sense Jake. 12:37 anytime pal o' mine 12:37 Does anyone have a power in there bloodline or is it only me here 12:38 bloodline? 12:38 "Bloodline". 12:38 The heck are you talking about? 12:38 Hereditary abilities 12:38 Oh those. 12:38 Nope 12:38 yeah 12:38 Well.. maybe 12:38 Well.Those would carry on for everybody and anyone,and always remain the same. 12:38 Everyone has them. 12:38 Some people more than others. 12:39 :) 12:39 Some are better focused onto specific things "Such as those who are rather naturally Intuitive or possess Precognition" for example. 12:39 I never knew my mother. She was probably a vamp. The only reason I think that though is because I am a vamp. I could've been born a vamp several different ways other then heredity. 12:40 I heard it can also develop. 12:40 Are you guys aware of what you naturally have a head start on? 12:40 because i did electrokinesis and people who didn't know i practice it saw the spark when i was at his place 12:41 ... 12:41 interesting 12:41 I dont rhyme 12:41 Well."Kinesis" isn't even possible to be in someones "soul".To begin with.You'd probably be capable of that just off of practice. 12:41 no i just started 48 hours ago 12:41 You said you've been doing it for 3 weeks. 12:42 A While ago. 12:42 on electrokinesis i have but no teckokines only 48 hours 12:42 wuts teckokines e.e 12:42 messing with technology 12:43 Check PM downgrade. 12:43 Anyway.What you did is electrokinesis. 12:44 Im a little anxious to start kinesis lol 12:44 Still incredibly bored by it.@_@ 12:44 :| 12:44 brb 12:46 * Okamiden12 makes it rain 12:47 * Maskedmoon summons a wrecking balL! 12:47 12:47 * Arro Yunora Arro goes and shake it like a salt shakeh. 12:47 yo 12:48 Tryin to get in on this Karma? 12:48 xD 12:48 i don't even know what the hell is going on 12:48 50 dollah and I will make it Hollah! 12:48 Lol, hello Karma 12:48 xD 12:48 Give me 20 dollars! (Slendy reference) 12:48 You ain't gettin a thing with that chump change >.> 12:49 no 12:49 i dont really like you much 12:50 Yea dude. 12:50 Hello reveur 12:50 Hi 12:50 No one gonna like ya if you only given 20$s <.< 12:51 no wifin in the club 12:51 Got the reference karma?. lol 12:52 What's a Slendy? :o 12:52 Ayye 12:52 Good ol slenderman! 12:53 herro herro 12:53 Hello trusty! 12:53 TWUSTY 12:53 OKI-KUN 12:53 :D 12:53 Hah 12:53 good thing you didnt leave 12:53 Hello limbo 12:53 i did 12:54 but like for my annual fuck you guys 12:54 then i come back 12:54 Hey Gusy DG232 back 12:54 it's that time of the year 12:54 x3 12:54 oh so i came at the right time 12:54 mhm 12:54 have any of the other regulars left 12:54 idk 12:55 i don't think so 12:55 Not Really 12:55 Kile 12:56 Truely 12:56 nnnnice 12:56 so as i was saying if my power can be seen by the naked eye. is that normal 12:56 Kile and Tutu quit? 12:57 no they still here 12:57 ik 12:57 i'm confused 12:57 meh 12:58 darn crow left 12:58 well getting of the topic of people leaving 12:59 do you guys know if the new site is ready? 12:59 it never happened 12:59 New Site? 12:59 On the topic of people leaving 01:00 psychicstudents was supposed to kick off almost a month ago 01:00 people makin too many damn speeches 01:00 still waiting 01:00 :C 01:00 i wrote 12 guides for it, and its taking forever to launch 01:01 Lol 01:02 Interesting fact about the new site. 01:02 Crow was the one developing it. 01:02 Hello uni 01:02 01:02 Welcome back! 01:02 01:02 thanks :) 01:03 I believe he is from a few things i've heard about it. If that is true then the new site... might... 01:03 o.O 01:03 Np 01:03 Yea... 01:04 wot... 01:04 wb from ur trip 01:05 So uni, how are you at this glazing night? 01:05 hey fiona 01:05 well I'm at school :P coz its day where I am, and I'm good 01:05 i have returned from hibernation 01:05 Lol, well, good to hear 01:05 Hey trusty, dont think I've seen you in a while XD 01:06 where were you >.> 01:06 oh hey wb uni 01:06 Dead 01:06 He was dead 01:06 lol thnx Rhyme 01:06 ZOMBIE 01:07 *high pitched screaming* 01:07 He was #Dead 01:07 #DeadAsALlama 01:07 What is up with this "#" obsession? 01:08 Because. 01:08 #HastagzRCool 01:08 You see Hashtag just makes things more interesting due to "Instagram" 01:08 lol 01:08 twitter, tumblr, face book and around about everything is using hashtags nowadays 01:09 And that makes absolutely no sense. What could be cool and/or interesting about a symbol? 01:09 #Hashtag#INCEPTION 01:09 01:09 Its to tag things 01:09 That's the thing Undertaker. 01:09 It's so stupid.Yet we love it 01:09 Same opinion Undertaker 01:09 Like just say #Sims and people can look up in the searchbar #Sims and find your post 01:10 makes it easier to get followers and likes etc 01:10 Plain stupidness for popularity 01:10 yup 01:10 #Stupid 01:10 When will people stop trying to have 15 minutes of fame? 01:10 That's what I'd like to know. 01:11 XD 01:11 It sickens me *cough* Jessie slaughter* *cough* 01:11 *cough* my sister *cough* 01:11 ok im back 01:11 Trusty! 01:11 *high fives trusty's face* 01:11 Arro PM now 01:11 lol nice to see you too 01:11 Crazy, people are like "LUL IM FAMUS, I CAN HAZ LOTS OF PEOPLE RESPECT ME!!!!111" 01:12 They believe fame can be respect 01:12 but is not the same 01:12 I'm just like "LOL SHUT UP PEOPLE ACTUALLY HATE YOU" 01:12 You can be famous, but be hated in fame 01:12 exactly 01:13 *cough* Maleficent *cough* 01:13 Infamous captures that idea exactly :3 01:13 *cough* whot *cough* 01:13 Exactlyu 01:13 Exactly* 01:13 jeez moon, lern tu spelz 01:14 Lol 01:14 I'm going to get a tissue now 01:14 brb 01:14 brb 01:15 ok back 01:15 WB 01:15 YAY 01:15 so humans, how has your days been? 01:16 Interesting 01:16 Been observing and thinking 01:16 * Jake16682 is not human 01:16 you have been observing our behaviours... 01:16 * Jake16682 refuses to answer 01:16 * UniTato isn't human either O_O 01:16 Mostly humanity lol 01:16 "Humans" 01:16 U human 01:17 what r u then 01:17 LightSkin Kin 01:17 Im human, and proud of it 01:18 The last of my breed 01:18 oh man you guys are perfect for this question!! 01:18 Not really That proud, buy a little 01:18 penis 01:18 omg 01:18 But* 01:18 Aliens. 01:18 gimme your opinion 01:18 Sorry my friend claire always types on my keyboard 01:19 Different beings with different perspectives as structures 01:19 Thats it 01:19 gtg 01:19 Now, in a long way 01:19 have a good day Uni! 01:19 01:20 good luck in school 01:20 bye tato girl 01:20 Good bye my FABTABULOUS internet family!!! 01:20 o.O 01:20 Trusty do u know who i am 01:20 I'm FionaMcK 01:20 I must be the third second thrice removed uncles cousin from Micronesia 01:21 I'm a vampire 01:21 Arro Pm 01:21 darn i wanted to tell her that i knew who she was 01:21 Yup 01:22 im gonna go on rosetta stone now 01:22 bye plebs 01:22 Hm? 01:23 I heard it sucks 01:23 Whatcha learnin? 01:23 spanish 01:23 Good luck! 01:23 01:23 Yo puedo hablar español! 01:23 Es mi lengua natal! 01:23 Good luck with that though, Dad 01:23 cuz it annoys me to hear all those mexicans talking spanish right in front of me 01:23 Please watch the racism a little 01:24 so bye bye well they are mexican.... 01:24 Racism? 01:24 Im latino, not mexican, but it kind of offends me 01:24 Sorry, its just some people say spanish tongue people as "Mexicans" in general 01:24 Well, you gotta admit. It's better than some words ._. 01:24 But I feel you 01:24 oh well i like latin girls does that make up for being racist 01:25 No 01:25 Dem gurls 01:25 lol 01:25 Lol 01:25 Jake ^ 01:25 ok bye 01:25 Good luck! 01:25 01:26 Don't die 01:26 back 01:26 c: 01:26 Death by not finding the ñ 01:26 lol 01:26 I almost manifested a gurl 01:26 I was gonna ask her out 01:27 And she told me she was moving away soon before I even got a chance 01:27 sucks to be you 01:27 c: 01:27 Arro PM 01:27 Why Manifest the girl 01:28 Well manifest the courage to ask her is more correct 01:28 Screw manifestation, Reality manipulation FTW 01:28 not really manifestation 01:28 Melting clocks and breaking dimensions! 01:28 01:28 Meh 01:29 Cat girls B| 01:30 (explosion) 01:31 Why not just ask her out 01:31 Because she is moving 01:31 I mean.Faith alone is good enough 01:31 Oh I know that 01:31 I was about to 01:31 I mean't before.Without "manifesting" the courage. 01:31 Then you dun love her enough 01:32 Plain and simple 01:32 It's a long story Rhyme 01:33 Minecraft youtubers are so weird 01:33 They get lots of things for playing a game 01:33 Hello jemmjane! 01:33 01:34 Girls just wanna have lunch! 01:34 Hey! 01:34 WB uni! 01:34 Hey everybody :) 01:34 Wassup? 01:34 #InClass 01:34 #NeckRolls 01:34 rood 01:34 sooooooo hows it goin 01:35 ur rood 01:35 soooooo people 01:36 Why's nobody speaking?? 01:36 Because ur here 01:36 :P 01:37 Our teacher has fat neck rolls 01:37 lol 01:37 Arro 01:37 Awkward 01:37 *high fives Rev* 01:37 Yo theres 01:37 ? 01:37 *high fives arro 01:37 Why's it awkward ? 01:38 Looks other way 01:38 Because people just stop talking suddenly o.O 01:38 *Rejected high fives* 01:38 Me and unitato were taking -_- 01:38 ;O; Arro don't you lub me no more 01:38 talking* 01:38 *typing 01:38 Yesh. I do luves you no more. 01:38 So Hmph. 01:38 she gone 01:39 her internet playing up 01:39 Arro!!!!! 01:39 *cries* 01:39 HMPH... 01:39 Be lonely! Im going byee 01:40 Nah but for reals though how you are Fi xD 01:41 i had a fun convo with someone in pm earlier... 01:41 More... more creepy then anything though. 01:42 i like trains 01:42 ;~; 01:42 wot 01:42 I am good 01:42 So, how is everyone? 01:42 Good 01:42 How are you undertaker? 01:43 Alright, I suppose. 01:43 Tired, fiona keeps making me stay up late ahah 01:43 Im good, thanks undertaker, and you? 01:43 no you keep making me 01:44 :) 01:44 ok 01:44 well that was rude 01:45 he left 01:45 damn it 01:45 no shiz 01:45 or she 01:45 idk what gender :) 01:49 http://theoatmeal.com/comics/asian_food 01:49 This is very accurate 01:49 Indeed 01:49 Hey aslal 01:51 Gotta go, bye guys (: 01:52 gotta go too, cya :* 01:56 Hmm 2014 05 30